


Ritorno al presente

by Eloriee, Nykyo, piratesyebewarned



Series: Marea [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Introspettiva, M/M, One Shot, romantica - Freeform, seguito del racconto "Come la marea (l'odore della luna)"
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned
Summary: Stiles torna dal suo viaggio nel passato, durante cui ha incontrato Talia Hale e un Derek di pochi mesi. È stanco e provato e Derek, che ha passato tutto il tempo a preoccuparsi a morte, vorrebbe solo infilarlo sotto le coperte, al sicuro, per farlo riposare. Stiles però ha bisogno di parlare e Derek non è capace di rifiutargli il confronto.Questo racconto partecipa al Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia 2016 (Terza Edizione)Storia di NykyoFanart di piratesyebewarnedFanmix di Eloriee





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NAKIA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAKIA/gifts).



> Questo racconto è un seguito diretto del racconto "Come la marea (l'odore della luna)" (e del suo spinoff "Castelli di sabbia") e racconta gli avvenimenti immediatamente successivi al capitolo finale. Si colloca inoltre prima del racconto intitolato "Profumo di un futuro remoto" e può essere letto prima di quello. Per capirci qualcosa di questo racconto non è necessario leggere l'itero verse ma bisogna aver letto almeno "Come la marea" che ne è l'antecedente diretto.  
>  [Link alla serie](http://archiveofourown.org/series/170483).
> 
> Come sempre ho avuto l'onore di avere come compagne di viaggio in questo mio verse [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee) (che ha creato per me l'ennesimo fanmix stupendo) e [piratesyebewarned](http://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned) (con i suoi bellissimi disegni). Ragazze, senza voi due questo verse sarebbe molto meno speciale e bello da scrivere, spero che lo sappiate.
> 
> Ringrazio Eloriee anche per il betaggio.
> 
> Questo specifico racconto, oltre che alle due meravigliose artiste appena citate è dedicato a Nakia perché lo voleva così tanto che l'ho scritto e perché il suo amore per questo verse mi lascia sempre con il batticuore.

 

Scott scattò in piedi non appena vide la testa di Stiles che accennava a uscire dall’acqua. Derek fu comunque molto più veloce di lui.

Per ore aveva girato intorno alla vasca, senza sosta, spiando la superficie immobile alla ricerca di una bolla o di un’increspatura che significassero che Stiles stava per emergere, sano e salvo, e tornare da lui.

Quando avevano iniziato la procedura aveva dovuto trattenere Stiles, che istintivamente cercava di risalire a galla. Spingerlo sotto, forzandolo a sperimentare per la seconda volta in vita sua il gelo e la sensazione orribile di essere sul punto di affogare, era stata una delle cose più difficili che Derek avesse mai dovuto fare. Si era detestato così tanto da rimanere stupito dall’intensità del sentimento, lui che credeva di aver già toccato da un pezzo le massime vette dell’auto-disprezzo. Poi era cominciata l’attesa.

A Derek era sembrata una lunga agonia senza fine. Il suo cervello non aveva fatto che vagliare costantemente i mille motivi per cui tutto avrebbe potuto andare storto. Il suo cuore si era stretto in una morsa dolorosa e la sua testa si era riempita di “se”. Se Stiles non avesse trovato sua madre? Se l’avesse trovata ma non fossero riusciti a risanare il Nemeton? Se le avesse raccontato dell’incendio così che da un momento all’altro il presente sarebbe stato riscritto? Se Stiles alla fine non fosse riuscito a trovare la strada per tornare indietro? Se, se, se… così tanti se, uno peggiore dell’altro, che alla fine a Derek era venuto una sorta di mal di testa martellante, del tipo che non avrebbe dovuto sperimentare, essendo un Licantropo.

Di norma in una situazione tanto angosciosa avrebbe cercato conforto proprio nella vicinanza di Stiles, soprattutto nel suo odore, che era quasi sempre capace di calmarlo e di farlo sentire più sereno. Ma, per tutto il tempo in cui Stiles era stato immerso nella grande vasca zincata, l’acqua mista al vischio e ad altre polveri che Deaton ci aveva versato dentro aveva coperto ogni traccia olfattiva.

A Derek era stato vietato anche di immergere una mano e aggrapparsi a quella di Stiles. Non aveva potuto inspirare il suo odore, non aveva potuto toccarlo e ogni volta che, soprappensiero e troppo agitato per ricordarsi che non avrebbe funzionato, aveva provato ad ascoltare il suo cuore non aveva colto nessun battito, perché di fatto, per quanto destinato a emergere entro poche ore e a stare bene, Stiles era praticamente morto e così sarebbe rimasto finché il suo corpo restava immerso nell’acqua gelida a cui ogni tanto Scott e Deaton avevano aggiunto altro ghiaccio.

In quei momenti Derek aveva odiato anche loro ed era pronto a scommettere che Scott l’aveva avvertito. Malgrado un paio di ringhi aggressivi che lui non era riuscito a trattenere, proprio come i guizzi blu dello sguardo, anziché girargli alla larga Scott si era avvicinato e aveva fatto il possibile per rassicurarlo. E in qualche modo ci era riuscito, anche se il suo odore – quello Derek era stato in grado di annusarlo perfettamente – era stato venato per tutto il tempo dal sentore acre dell’ansia.

Perfino in momenti di angoscia come quelli Derek non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che Scott era stato capace di calmarlo senza ricorrere mai al suo essere Alpha. Erano bastati un tocco, un’occhiata, una mezza parola. Piccoli gesti da amico, di quelli che Derek non riusciva mai a dare per scontati. Erano stati preziosi, anche se non risolutivi.

In quel preciso istante Derek stava realizzando di essere rimasto come in apnea fino a un istante prima. Aveva ricominciato a respirare solo quando aveva scorto finalmente una minima avvisaglia del fatto che Stiles era sul punto di ridestarsi.

Il suo unico pensiero era stato che doveva tirarlo fuori dall’acqua immediatamente, che non voleva che Stiles si sentisse soffocare neppure per un secondo. Quindi si era slanciato verso la vasca, tuffando le braccia nell’acqua ghiacciata e passandole sotto le ascelle di Stiles, che però aveva già cominciato a sollevarsi a sedere.

Ora Stiles era nella sua stretta, bagnato come un pulcino e tremante al punto che si reggeva in piedi solo perché c’era Derek a sostenerlo, ma era vivo, era tornato.

Incurante di quanto anche lui si stava inzuppando i vestiti, Derek riuscì a farlo uscire dalla vasca in un ruscellare d’acqua che macchiò di scuro il pavimento in cemento della clinica. A parte rabbrividire e tossire in modo convulso Stiles non dava ancora cenno di essere cosciente. Spaventato, Derek provò a chiamarlo per nome. La voce lo tradì e gli venne meno, consentendogli di esalare solo un rauco sussurro. Dubitava che Stiles l’avesse sentito.

In compenso sia Scott che Deaton sentirono il ruggito successivo quando tentarono di sottrarre Stiles al suo abbraccio. Derek non aveva sfoderato zanne e artigli solo per il timore inconscio di ferire Stiles inavvertitamente. Ringhiò di nuovo quando Deaton assunse un tono rigido e imperioso e gli ricordò che nessun Licantropo poteva rimanere tra quelle mura se lui non era d’accordo.

«Non costringermi a chiederti di uscire come qualche settimana fa, per favore» concluse il veterinario, e Derek fu su punto di sibilargli in faccia che non si sarebbe lasciato sbattere fuori. Anche se in passato era stato troppo sconvolto per obiettare, non era stupido: una volta varcato il perimetro del cancelletto d’accesso Deaton avrebbe dovuto usare la forza per cacciarlo via. Non disse una parola solo perché, nel frattempo, Scott si era insinuato con cautela nella stretta spasmodica che lo univa a Stiles. Aveva aggiunto la forza delle proprie braccia a quella delle sue e lo stava aiutando a sorreggere Stiles con maggior sicurezza.

Derek avvertì la sua presenza con tutti i sensi. Scott emanava un’aura di determinazione incrollabile, mista a una sorta di gentilezza disarmante. Le sue iridi si erano fatte rosse, ma nel suo odore non c’era traccia di minaccia. Stava effettivamente utilizzando il suo status di Alpha per convincere Derek a mollare la presa e lasciare che lui e Deaton si occupassero di Stiles, però non stava ricorrendo alla coercizione. Era come se quel suo sguardo color sangue stesse dicendo: «Hai agito bene, ora ci sono qui io, lascia fare a me».

L’umano in Derek avrebbe voluto stringere Stiles ancora più forte, eppure il Lupo si sentì sollevato. Il Beta che era sempre stato trovò conforto in quella breve occhiata. Era qualcosa di così animalesco che si arrese senza nemmeno rendersene conto. L’istinto gli diceva che il capo branco si sarebbe preso cura di lui e di Stiles e non avrebbe consentito a niente e a nessuno di ferirli.

Scott districò Stiles dalle sue braccia senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi e con una delicatezza impressionante, quasi che Stiles non pesasse come un macigno bagnato. Lo sforzo che stava compiendo era smascherato soltanto dai suoi muscoli in tensione. Un istante dopo Stiles era avvolto in un fagotto enorme di coperte e Deaton gli girava intorno sottoponendolo a un accurato esame medico.

Derek era franato su una sedia. Nel momento esatto in cui gli avevano sottratto Stiles tutta la tensione accumulata gli era calata addosso come un pugno fatto di cemento. Si sentiva svuotato e senza forze; una marionetta a cui avessero tagliato tutti i fili. L’unica cosa che gli impedì di crollare del tutto fu il vedere che lentamente Stiles si stava riprendendo.

Deaton li aveva avvisati che, a differenza dell’altra volta, in quell’occasione il risveglio della sua coscienza sarebbe stato più lento e graduale. Derek non poteva permettersi di restare con le mani in mano e di lasciarsi sopraffare dalle troppe emozioni ancora tutte mescolate in un unico groviglio inestricabile. Stiles avrebbe avuto di nuovo bisogno di lui non appena Deaton avesse finito di visitarlo.

«I vestiti» disse Scott e Derek annuì e si rimise in moto.

Recuperò dal borsone che aveva portato con sé il cambio che lui e Stiles avevano predisposto prima di recarsi lì alla clinica e lo passò a Scott. Deaton lo spedì in cerca di un’ulteriore coperta e di un paio di altre cose nella stanza accanto e quella volta, pur tenendo i sensi da Lupo Mannaro in piena allerta, Derek obbedì subito e senza fare storie.

Quando rientrò nella stanza Stiles indossava vestiti asciutti e il suo colorito stava perdendo l’orribile sfumatura livida dovuta allo speciale tipo di ipotermia a cui era stato sottoposto.

«Derek…» disse, con un tono impastato, proprio mentre Deaton gli piazzava tra le mani una tazza fumante piena di chissà quale intruglio. Le dita di Stiles tremavano ancora così tanto che il veterinario dovette aiutarlo a sostenere la tazza e bere il primo sorso.

Non appena si era sentito chiamare Derek gli era corso accanto e aveva dovuto sforzarsi per non avvinghiarsi di nuovo a lui con disperazione. Si stava limitando a tenergli un braccio intorno alle spalle e gli costava una fatica enorme trattenersi. Ci riusciva soltanto perché sapeva che era la cosa giusta da fare.

Stiles stava sbattendo le palpebre, però la tisana pareva fargli bene perché gli stava tornando un certo rossore sul viso e aveva quasi smesso di rabbrividire. Derek, prima di concedersi quel mezzo abbraccio, gli aveva drappeggiato addosso la coperta che Deaton gli aveva richiesto. Stiles finì di bere e ci si avvolse dentro con un fremito. Nel farlo cercò il suo sguardo e Derek lo vide accennare un sorriso.

«Sto bene» rassicurò tutti e, come se avesse avuto un’illuminazione improvvisa, cercò il ciondolo che portava al collo e tentò di tirarlo fuori da sotto la maglia. Il solo risultato che ottenne fu di incastrare le dita nel laccio di cuoio che lo tratteneva.

«La runa, Deaton, la runa… oh, al diavolo, se solo…»

Derek tentò di aiutarlo e si rese conto che per quanto si fingesse calmo era ancora troppo agitato. Non si era mai sentito così goffo. Non riusciva neppure a venire a capo del groviglio di coperte che avviluppavano Stiles fin sotto il mento.

Alla fine in qualche modo Stiles strattonò il piccolo pendente di legno e riuscì a mostrarlo a Deaton.

«La runa è al contrario ora. È un buon segno?» Stiles incalzò il veterinario. «È così, giusto? Vuol dire che ce l’ho fatta, che posso guarire o che sono già guarito, no? Prima indicava la mia malattia, me l’hai spiegato tu che la Kenaz al contrario significa malattia e altre cose poco piacevoli, mentre al dritto è un buon segno, un ottimo segno, l’ha detto anche Talia, ha detto che era un presagio favorevole… Talia…»

Stiles si era zittito di botto e per un attimo tutto parve fermarsi. Non solo il fiume di parole che gli era uscito di bocca fino a un secondo prima, anche il tempo e persino il cuore di Derek.

Talia. Mamma…

Derek non fece in tempo a reimmergersi in un vortice turbinoso di ipotesi e preoccupazioni perché Stiles lo prevenne.

«Mi… mi dispiace, Derek… parlare di lei è… se…» stava farfugliando.

Derek scosse il capo con veemenza. Era vero che sentir nominare sua madre il più delle volte era doloroso, però in quel frangente l’ansia per il bene di Stiles era più pressante di tutto il resto.

Scott e Deaton, intanto, stavano scrutando Stiles in silenzio, con sguardi partecipi e interrogativi. Era evidente che morivano dalla voglia di porgli una lunga serie di domande, ma che non avevano ancora aperto bocca perché aspettavano che Derek facesse la prima mossa. Una gentilezza di cui gli era più grato di quanto non volesse ammettere con se stesso. Da parte di Deaton la trovava anche piuttosto inattesa.

«Va bene, Stiles» disse, annuendo di nuovo. «Mostra la runa a Deaton e dicci cosa è successo. Hai trovato mia madre, ok, e poi? Siete riusciti a collegarmi al Nemeton?»

Derek immaginava già la risposta, solo che per quanto lo riguardava non poteva esserne certo. Non aveva avvertito alcun cambiamento; se era davvero unito all’antico albero sacro ancora non riusciva a percepire il legame con i sensi.

«Sì, in teoria sì» la voce di Stiles non aveva più un tono tanto incerto. «Magari bisognerà fare qualche controllo e… cos’era che dicevi sul fatto di attivare il legame dopo il mio ritorno, Deaton? Quando abbiamo studiato il piano… dobbiamo andare sul posto, no? Tu, Derek e io. Comunque Talia ha fatto quello che le ho chiesto e ha detto che andrà tutto bene.»

Solo a quel punto Derek lo vide vacillare di nuovo.

«Andrà tutto bene, vero Deaton?»

Derek lo strinse più forte, rammaricandosi che gli strati di stoffa che lo avvolgevano smorzassero l’intensità del contatto. «Deaton?» chiese a denti stretti.

Il veterinario, che si stava rigirando il ciondolo di legno tra le dita, fece un cenno d’assenso deciso con il capo.

«Io andrò a dare un’occhiata stanotte stessa» annunciò. «Con Scott, non c’è bisogno che veniate anche voi. Stiles, tu avrai bisogno di riposo. Ma credo di poter dire con sicurezza che ha funzionato. Ovviamente è come dicevi, Stiles: la connessione tra l’albero e Derek deve essere attivata qui nel presente.»

Derek lo vide fare una lunga pausa, come per riordinare le idee e scegliere le parole giuste per dare loro una spiegazione.

«Ve l’ho detto la prima volta che abbiamo deciso di mandare Stiles nel passato» riprese. «Il sigillo che Talia ha tracciato tra le radici del Nemeton è fatto per essere attivato da un Hale al momento giusto e dovrai occupartene tu domani, Derek, sei l’unico Hale rimasto a Beacon Hills dopo che Peter è partito.»

Derek deglutì, cercando di ignorare il pensiero che, Peter e Cora a parte, era l’unico Hale rimasto in assoluto e se il suo branco d’origine non esisteva più era solo colpa sua. Non era quello il momento per rimuginarci su come aveva fatto almeno un milione di volte dalla notte dell’incendio. Stiles veniva prima di tutto.

Stiles dal canto suo stava annuendo e si agitava sotto le coperte, le braccia appesantite ma non abbastanza da impedirgli di gesticolare un minimo. «Lei l’aveva capito» stava affermando con convinzione. «Derek, tua madre l’aveva capito che non poteva attivare lei il collegamento, ci scommetto quello che vuoi… Era… abbiamo parlato… ti giuro che sono stato attento a fare come ti avevo promesso, non le ho detto nulla che potesse cambiare il futuro e lei era d’accordo sul fatto che poteva essere pericoloso e non ha chiesto nulla, ma per il poco che abbiamo parlato del Nemeton… deve aver capito che il legame serviva solo a noi nel futuro e che il nostro Nemeton era messo male, così ha tracciato il sigillo senza attivarlo e, dopo la mia partenza, quando è stato necessario tagliare l’albero l’ha lasciato abbattere perché sapeva che era giusto cos…»

Stiles si interruppe di colpo, fissando Deaton come ad avere conferma. Anche Scott lo stava guardando con un’espressione interrogativa.

Derek invece si domandò cosa sarebbe successo se sua madre avesse compiuto le scelte opposte a quelle che Stiles aveva appena enunciato. Con il Nemeton integro e il legame con gli Hale attivo fin dal principio forse Stiles non avrebbe dovuto passare attraverso l’inferno che era stato la possessione della Nogitsune. Era un pensiero terribile e doloroso e trascinava con sé altre domande. Chissà se le cose sarebbero cambiate fino al punto che Derek non avrebbe mai incontrato nessuno dei membri del suo attuale branco.

La voce di Deaton lo riscosse dalle sue riflessioni. «Hai ragione anche sulla runa» stava dicendo. «Apporre un sigillo su un albero come il Nemeton non significa solo tracciare qualche simbolo sulla corteccia. Per quanto il sigillo non fosse attivo, il solo fatto di averlo inciso ha sprigionato un’energia immensa, anche se non visibile a occhio nudo. Il fatto che ora la runa sia al contrario ne è una dimostrazione pratica. Nemmeno la più rilevante, ma è indicativo. Credo che tu sia già guarito quasi del tutto, Stiles. Attivare il sigillo renderà la cura permanente e definitiva. Domani Derek dovrà venire con me nella Riserva e per sicurezza voglio rivederti e tenerti sotto controllo per un po’, però, credimi: appena il Nemeton rifiorirà sarai a posto.»

«E io?» Derek non riusciva a lasciarsi andare al sollievo. Non ancora. La paura di perdere Stiles era stata davvero troppo forte. «Non dovrei già accorgermene se tra me e il Nemeton ora c’è un collegamento latente forte al punto da guarire Stiles e modificare una runa tracciata da un druido?»

Anche Scott pareva parecchio interessato alla risposta, come se stesse pensando che, in effetti, essendo Licantropi lui e Derek avrebbero dovuto percepire il cambiamento. Disse qualcosa riguardo ai suoi sensi di Alpha Naturale e Deaton scosse il capo.

Restituì il ciondolo a Stiles e fece un mezzo sorriso. «Certo, tutto il branco sentirà il collegamento, Derek più di tutti, ma solo una volta che l’avremo attivato. Stiles e la runa che teneva al collo erano accanto al Nemeton quando il sigillo è stato apposto. Voi, invece, siete rimasti qui per tutto il tempo.» Il suo sorriso un po’ storto divenne più largo. «Non ti sto dicendo che devi andare subito a fare jogging nella Riserva, Derek, non è questo il punto. Con il passare del tempo avvertirai il legame anche a distanza e scoprirai che può dare forza sia a te che al Nemeton. Per ora non importa se non riesci ancora a sentirlo, basta che il nostro piano abbia funzionato. Lasciami dare un’ultima occhiata a Stiles e poi portalo a casa e ficcalo dentro un letto caldo. Ha bisogno di dormire e di recuperare le forze. Io e Scott faremo una passeggiata nel bosco per cercare il sigillo, così domani non dovrai fare altro che seguire le mie istruzioni. Non c’è bisogno di fare tutto subito, però. La salute di Stiles prima di tutto. Io e Scott ti manderemo notizie e domattina, con più calma, ci occuperemo del resto. Adesso Stiles ha bisogno di te.»

Quelle ultime parole convinsero Derek più di ogni rassicurazione. Doveva prendersi cura di Stiles, sì. Doveva portarlo al loft come avevano concordato all’inizio, quando avevano deciso che dopo una nuova esperienza nella vasca sarebbe stato meglio evitare casa di Stiles e stare alla larga dallo Sceriffo, almeno per qualche ora.

Per pensare a qualunque altra cosa ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Durante il breve viaggio in macchina Stiles aveva finto di non tremare, o almeno ci aveva provato, perché era un idiota. Solo un cretino poteva pensare di controllarsi dal rabbrividire e illudersi di essere credibile, specialmente se seduto accanto a lui c’era un Licantropo.

Derek aveva stretto i denti per trattenere la rispostaccia collerica che gli era rimasta per tutto il tempo sulla punta della lingua, lasciandogli in bocca il sapore amaro dell’apprensione. Ogni volta che Stiles si comportava… beh, così tanto da Stiles, a lui veniva voglia abbracciarlo stretto oppure di sbranarlo, quanto meno verbalmente. Era più forte di lui, per quanto le cose tra loro fossero cambiate Derek non era mai riuscito a sopprimere fino in fondo quel tipo di impulsi. Stiles lo faceva impazzire, in ogni senso possibile.

Derek sapeva che quel genere di atteggiamento era dovuto al fatto che Stiles voleva evitargli di preoccuparsi troppo, ma non riusciva comunque a scacciare la rabbia. Per non riversarla su di lui se la prese contro il portellone del loft, spalancandolo con così tanta foga che avrebbe potuto spedirlo dritto fuori dai cardini.

Non era giusto accanirsi su Stiles, non dopo quello che aveva appena passato. Era da stupidi incazzarsi con lui. Derek lo sapeva, però era ancora scombussolato e faticava a credere di averlo riavuto indietro sano e salvo. In qualche modo gli sarebbe sembrato più facile prendersene cura con tutta la gentilezza che l’istinto gli suggeriva se Stiles avesse ammesso che ne aveva bisogno.

Al diavolo! Non serviva mica che Stiles lo dicesse, invece. Derek poteva praticamente respirare quanta stanchezza gli gravava addosso ora che quell’avventura assurda si era conclusa. Stiles odorava di sfinimento, sia pure con un lieve sottotono di eccitazione residua. E poi bastava guardarlo, vedere come si stava lasciando sospingere e guidare fino al centro della stanza, in silenzio e senza agitarsi come suo solito, semmai strascicando i piedi e sospirando di tanto in tanto, senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Derek aveva progettato di ficcarlo sotto il getto bollente della doccia, ma non era più convinto che fosse una buona idea. Deaton gli aveva assicurato che i rischi che normalmente si accompagnavano all’ipotermia non sarebbero stati un problema, però era lampante che Stiles aveva bisogno di ore e ore di sonno per riprendersi davvero.

Visto che era già avvolto in una montagna di coperte forse la cosa migliore da fare era tirarlo fuori da quel groviglio di lana solo per il tempo necessario a fargli infilare un pigiama, e poi ricostruire il bozzolo e metterlo a letto, con l’aggiunta di un piumone e del calore del proprio corpo, giusto per andare sul sicuro. Eppure, quando Derek provò a pilotarlo nella direzione giusta, incontrò per la prima volta la sua resistenza.

«Possiamo…» Anche se non era più bagnato fradicio Stiles sembrava ancora un pulcino appena uscito dall’uovo. Era da un pezzo che Derek non notava più la differenza d’età che li divideva, e invece in quel momento gli parve di avere davanti lo Stiles ragazzino con un bersaglio sulla maglietta che aveva incontrato per la prima volta tanti anni prima, nella Riserva, ai confini con il terreno degli Hale.

Se ci ripensava gli girava la testa. Stiles gli era sembrato così insignificante, ma il suo odore gli era parso fin da subito familiare e l’unico motivo per cui non se ne era reso conto, se non parecchio tempo dopo, era stata la presenza di Scott. I sensi di Derek si erano concentrati su di lui, sul fatto di avere di fronte un altro Licantropo, appena morso e ancora inconsapevole del mutamento radicale che avrebbe stravolto la sua esistenza.

«Prima possiamo parlare un po’? Ho bisogno… per favore, Derek.»

La voce di Stiles lo riportò indietro dal mondo dei ricordi.

Non c’era nulla che Derek sarebbe stato capace di rifiutargli pur di farlo stare meglio, lo sapevano entrambi. Così come sapevano che, nello stesso tempo, l’ansia era ancora in agguato e lo spingeva a obiettare con un tono brusco e secco di cui si pentì subito.

«Dovresti riposarti. Sei uno straccio. Possiamo parlare domani.»

Stiles scosse il capo con ritrovato vigore. «No, sul serio, Derek, per favore. Ho… ho fatto un viaggio nel tempo, ero con tua madre, ho… per favore, ci sono un paio di cose che ho bisogno di dirti subito, non riuscirò a dormire se prima non vuoto il sacco. Ti giuro, non ho combinato cazzate, non è di quello che voglio discutere, ma per favore, ti prego…»

Derek lo scrutò dubbioso. Stiles era capace di ficcarsi nei peggiori casini possibili e poi di mentire o negare fino alla morte. Eppure sembrava sincero. Sincero, agitato e con un’espressione così tirata che a Derek si strinse il cuore nel petto.

Anche il suo odore era leggermente diverso, ora. Aveva una sfumatura che assomigliava al sentore acre del rimorso – Derek lo conosceva bene – ma non era esattamente la stessa cosa. Se non si trattava di qualche grosso guaio che Stiles aveva provocato mentre era con sua madre nel passato, di che altro diavolo poteva trattarsi? Derek decise che doveva scoprirlo, o sarebbe diventato matto per la preoccupazione.

Avrebbe avuto voglia di dire a Stiles che lui per primo aveva un lungo elenco di cose che desiderava fare prima di metterlo a letto. Per esempio stringerlo e respirare con il naso premuto contro il suo collo fino a saturarsi i sensi con il profumo familiare della sua pelle, perché ancora non riusciva a credere che Stiles fosse lì con lui. Aveva provato una paura enorme di perderlo.

Il bisogno di rassicurazione che Derek avvertiva era perfino più forte di quello di baciarlo o di dirgli che lo amava e che non volva vederlo andare via, mai più. Solo che la salute di Stiles era più importante. Derek era pronto ad aspettare l’indomani prima di concedersi di soddisfare tutte quelle necessità tanto viscerali. Se fosse stato per lui Stiles sarebbe stato già a letto, nel mondo dei sogni.  Peccato che Derek non dovesse decidere solo in base alle proprie esigenze e che non fosse capace di resistere quando Stiles lo fissava in quel modo.

«Va bene» gli accordò e si sentì un coglione. Possibile che fosse sempre così difficile cavarsi di bocca qualcosa di più di due o tre sillabe secche e dure? Perché doveva rispondere come se stesse rimproverando Stiles, mentre in realtà voleva solo dirgli quanto teneva a lui e che sollievo immenso era averlo di nuovo accanto?

Gli angoli delle labbra di Stiles tremolarono conferendogli un’espressione indecisa. Pareva grato della concessione e contemporaneamente turbato da un qualche dispiacere.

Si avviò verso il divano e Derek lo seguì scrutandolo con sospetto. Sedettero fianco a fianco, ma Stiles si girò subito per fronteggiarlo. Prima, però, prese un lungo respiro, proprio come aveva fatto nell’immergersi nella vasca alla clinica di Deaton.

«Li ho persi» disse, tutto d’un fiato. «Mi spiace da morire, Derek, durante il viaggio ho perso gli artigli di tua madre.»

L’odore del senso di colpa investì le narici di Derek con la forza di un pugno nello sterno. Era così potente da dare la nausea. Fu per quello, non per ciò che Stiles aveva appena confessato, che Derek sbatté le palpebre e strinse i denti, indurendo la linea della mascella e, di conseguenza, anche l’espressione.

Si era scordato che per raggiungere sua madre nel passato Stiles aveva dovuto usare i suoi artigli. L’idea che fossero andati smarriti avrebbe dovuto sembrargli lancinante, e in un certo senso lo era, non fosse stato per il dolore che leggeva negli occhi di Stiles e per l’accenno di panico montante che riusciva a intuire con i sensi. Si percepiva con chiarezza, anche per via dell’impennata improvvisa del battito cardiaco di Stiles.

Di cosa aveva paura quel cretino? Che Derek potesse decidere che non lo rivoleva più indietro?

A volte i timori di Stiles erano talmente simili ai suoi che a Derek nel rendersene conto si apriva un buco nello stomaco. Si intimò di non reagire come poco prima, con un’aggressività che, oltre a essere ingiusta, sarebbe stata fraintesa. Deglutì un grumo di amarezza e si strinse nelle spalle. «Non importa» disse, categorico. «Erano solo un ricordo.»

Non era esattamente ciò che avrebbe voluto dire, ma non era riuscito a trovare altre parole che non suonassero brusche o sofferenti.

«Certo che importa!» si inalberò Stiles. Sembrava indignato e offeso. Forse pensava che Derek gli stesse mentendo per minimizzare. La verità era che invece gli stava dicendo soltanto una mezza bugia: per quanto si rendesse conto di cosa significava aver perso quell’ultimo cimelio che lo legava a sua madre, gli era impossibile avercela con Stiles. Non quando Stiles stesso avrebbe potuto non tornare indietro dal passato. In confronto a quell’ipotetica perdita qualunque altra appariva tollerabile.

Prima che Derek potesse tentare di spiegarglielo, Stiles lo sommerse con un’ulteriore invettiva.

«Certo che importa» ripeté, agitandosi dentro il suo bozzolo di coperte, tanto da farne scivolare giù una che gli rimase appesa su una spalla sola come un ridicolo incrocio tra uno strascico e la brutta imitazione di una toga alla Giulio Cesare. Trattandosi di un plaid, anche se Stiles era seduto le frange spazzavano il pavimento e lui non se n’era neppure accorto. Se non fosse stato evidente quanto era dispiaciuto, Derek l’avrebbe trovato buffo e tenero. «Importa perché non potrai più vedere tua madre» continuò Stiles con maggior veemenza «e so che non potevi comunque usare gli artigli tutti i giorni perché per farlo ci vuole l’aiuto di un altro Licantropo e fa un male cane e, davvero, non hai idea della faccia che aveva Scott dopo che ti ha dato una mano per contattare Talia l’ultima volta. Era verde in viso, e non era la prima volta che gli toccava infilare gli artigli nella nuca di qualcuno, ma era evidente che il dolore che provavi era lancinante. Sul serio, Scott sembrava sul punto di mollare tutto, nemmeno ti stesse uccidendo e, tra parentesi, io non so ancora come diavolo ho fatto a starmene lì mentre succedeva e non spaccare qualcosa oppure svenire, quindi, ok, certo, lo so che non li avresti usati quasi mai, ma…»

Dopo avergli rovesciato addosso quel profluvio ininterrotto di parole Stiles si afflosciò e riuscì a concludere solo con un filo di voce. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e i pugni, stretti sulla stoffa dei jeans, gli tremavano di nuovo.

«Ma erano di tua madre e finché li avevi sapevi che avresti potuto rivederla. E io li ho persi e non sai quanto mi dispiace.»

D’istinto Derek gli bloccò le mani con le sue. «Lo so» rispose, cercando con tutto se stesso di mantenere un tono calmo e pacato che non facesse pensare che stava sdrammatizzando troppo e che non lasciasse dubbi sul fatto che Stiles non aveva niente di cui preoccuparsi. «Ho capito» aggiunse, e lasciò che il tocco diventasse una presa e che Stiles ci si aggrappasse, stringendo fino a fargli formicolare le dita. «Non sto dicendo che è una sciocchezza, Stiles, però secondo te li hai persi e io invece dubito che tu li abbia lasciati nel passato per sbaglio o per noncuranza. E, se anche fosse, tu sei tornato. Ho riavuto te indietro. Francamente è la sola cosa che mi interessa.»

Non appena ebbe concluso la frase si rese conto di quanto sincera e totale fosse stata la sua ammissione e si riempì di sollievo per essere riuscito a confessare in modo aperto ciò che provava.

Stiles, invece, sembrava rasserenato soltanto in parte. Fece un mezzo sorriso e si morse il labbro.

«Talia l’aveva detto che avresti reagito così.» I suoi occhi si fecero ancora più velati. «E… lo sapevo che aveva ragione. È solo che mi dispiace. Avrei voluto portarti indietro i suoi artigli, e fare qualcosa per voi. Merda, quanto è ingiusto! È uno schifo! Almeno quelli avrei voluto ridarteli. Almeno il suo ricordo, il modo per rivederla se lo desideravi, Derek…» Si fermò e si morse il labbro con ferocia. Poi si sbloccò di nuovo, sebbene la sua voce avesse un suono spezzato. «No, non li ho persi davvero, no, lo capisco anche io, non sono stupido. Deve essere stato qualcosa nel rituale, non lo so, Deaton non ci aveva avvisati. Certe volte è un vero stronzo! Poteva… non lo so… oh, cavolo, non ne ho idea. Li avevo in mano e quando sono arrivato nel passato non c’erano già più. Per un momento ho sperato che li avrei ritrovati qui nel presente, invece sono andati, Derek. Mi spiace da morire. Se fossero stati di mia madre, io…»

Derek lo strinse tra le braccia in un impeto incontrollabile, non tanto e non solo per confermargli che non gli serbava alcun rancore, ma per via di quell’ultima osservazione riguardante Claudia.

Stiles cercò di ricambiare l’abbraccio e non ci riuscì, impedito com’era dal groviglio di coperte in cui era avviluppato. Alla fine si abbandonò alla sua stretta e gli appoggiò il mento su una spalla.

Derek fece giusto in tempo a dirgli «Va bene, Stiles. Non è colpa tua. Sei qui, ora, sei tornato» che lo sentì irrigidirsi di nuovo e cominciare a piangere.

 

 

I singhiozzi lo facevano sobbalzare e Derek per un istante rimase paralizzato, incapace di reagire. Avvertì l’umido di un paio di lacrime più grosse sulla stoffa della maglietta e il suo naso e gli altri sensi gli dissero che Stiles stava piangendo per più di un motivo. Il principale dei quali, molto probabilmente, era che aveva avuto paura di non riuscire a compiere il viaggio a ritroso e, adesso, con la tensione che andava sciogliendosi, le sue emozioni stavano finalmente trovando uno sfogo.

«Era tua madre, Derek, cazzo!» Fu poco più che un altro singhiozzo. «Era viva, e non le ho detto niente di Kate e dell’incendio. Te l’avevo giurato e non le ho detto niente. Ma è una merda. Non lo sopporto. Mi fa sentire… mi fa sentire così…»

Derek scacciò con rabbia le lacrime che stavano iniziando a rendere lucidi anche i suoi occhi e tentò di calmare Stiles come poteva, accarezzandogli i capelli sulla nuca e premendo il viso contro il suo.

Di tutti gli scherzi che il destino gli aveva giocato quello era uno dei più odiosi. Non poteva tollerare che Stiles, oltre a ciò che aveva vissuto da bambino e ai vari traumi legati alle vicende del branco e soprattutto alla Nogitsune, dovesse sentirsi in colpa per via dell’incendio e della morte dei suoi. Era sul serio uno schifo! In quella stanza c’era un solo responsabile della fine che avevano fatto gli Hale e di sicuro non si trattava di Stiles.

A Derek veniva voglia di urlare. Un ruggito gli morì in gola e l’unico motivo per cui riuscì a soffocarlo fu la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato frainteso. Non fosse stato per la presenza solida e calda di Stiles fra le sue braccia avrebbe spaccato la parete a cui era addossato il divano con un pugno tale da trapassarla da parte a parte. Eppure, perfino in quel frangente dolorosissimo, era conscio del fatto che avere Stiles era una benedizione. Senza Stiles le sue mani sarebbero state impegnate a distruggere anziché ad accarezzare, lenire, consolare. Stiles era un dono ed era suo, che lui lo meritasse o meno.

«Era davvero bella, Derek. Dio, scusami, lo so che così per te è peggio e sto solo spargendo sale su una ferita, scusami, davvero, è che era lì ed era viva ed era fantastica, e se solo fossi stato sicuro al cento per cento che avvertendola non avrei rischiato di combinare un disastro…»

Il pianto ingolfava la voce di Stiles facendola sembrare infantile, al contrario del suo odore che rivelava quanto fosse serio e schietto e quanto il suo dilemma fosse stato profondo e difficile da superare.

Derek avrebbe voluto interromperlo e non ci riusciva. Gli si erano incastrate le parole in gola. L’ingiustizia di quella situazione era tale che lo rendeva ferocemente protettivo e tutto quello che fu in grado di fare fu stringere Stiles ancora più forte.

«Non hai scelto tu. Te l’ho chiesto io.» Sul momento non poté cavarsi di bocca nient’altro.

Stiles sospirò e cercò di asciugarsi gli occhi, sfregando il viso sul cotone della sua t-shirt. «Deaton ha detto che se avessi avvertito Talia magari Kate se la sarebbe presa con te e ti avrebbe ucciso. O forse se la sarebbe presa con Laura e Cora. Se solo fossi stato certo…» Si raddrizzò per cercare di guardarlo in viso. Aveva un’aria stravolta da far paura, eppure stava sostenendo quel faccia a faccia con coraggio. Derek non ne fu stupito nemmeno un po’. Stiles era fatto così ed era tenace come poche persone al mondo.

«Ti amo» gli disse, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, senza pensare, sull’onda del mero istinto. Era pazzesco quanto negli anni Stiles era riuscito a cambiarlo, a entrargli sottopelle, anche attraverso i sensi, a renderlo capace di dire o fare qualunque cosa pur di fargli capire quanto era diventato importante. «Hai fatto la cosa giusta, Stiles» aggiunse, fissandolo dritto negli occhi prima di appoggiare la fronte sulla sua. «E sei tornato da me. La sola cosa che conta è che sei tornato sano e salvo. Il resto non è colpa tua. Va bene così, non è colpa tua. Era già successo, sarebbe andata comunque nello stesso modo, o peggio. Non si poteva evitare.»

Stiles tirò su con il naso ancora più forte e ripeté a mezza voce: «Però è una merda e non lo sopporto. Mi fa incazzare così tanto!»

Derek annuì senza staccare la fronte dalla sua. «Ma sei tornato» ripeté.

Faticava a esprimere ciò che provava con esattezza. Era difficile spiegare che per una volta il sollievo era così forte da cancellare tutto il resto, perfino il rimorso per ciò che era successo alla sua famiglia. Derek si era sentito in un modo molto simile quando aveva salvato Cora e anche allora non era stato capace di trasformare le emozioni in parole. Non esisteva un modo giusto per far capire a qualcuno che era così importante da contare più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo. O che la gioia di vederlo sano e salvo e di averlo accanto era superiore a qualunque dolore del passato.

«Sei qui, Stiles.» Con le nocche gli sfiorò uno zigomo e lo trovò ancora umido e così reale al tatto che gli si strinse di nuovo il cuore nel petto.

Pensava a sua madre e al resto della sua famiglia ogni giorno, ma dalla notte dell’incendio il tempo aveva continuato a scorrere fino a che Derek non si era rassegnato all’idea che non poteva riaverli indietro. Stiles invece era il suo futuro. Derek se ne rendeva pienamente conto solo in quel momento: avere Stiles gli aveva restituito la voglia di immaginare un domani da costruire insieme. Sentirsi ricordare che non poteva far rivivere sua madre lo feriva, ma immaginare di perdere Stiles lo annientava completamente.

Lo baciò con lentezza, facendogli sollevare il mento e odiando la montagnola di coperte che gli impedivano di stringerlo sul serio a sé, come avrebbe voluto.

Solo dopo qualche istante si rese conto che aveva iniziato a sussurrargli in un orecchio e che, di fatto, in una maniera goffa e incerta, con la voce troppo rauca e le dita affondate negli strati di lana che li separavano, stava rivelando a Stiles tutti i pensieri e le emozioni che gli si accavallavano nella mente.

Era complicato e in parte doloroso, però Stiles ne aveva bisogno. Derek sapeva che se in quel momento non gli avesse aperto il cuore tra loro sarebbe rimasta per sempre un’ombra, che lui lo volesse o meno. Non era disposto a lasciare che accadesse. E forse era il primo ad avere necessità di quelle confidenze. Più che mai adesso che il suo passato era stato ritirato in ballo e la speranza di ricominciare era a portata di mano. Era giunto il momento di voltare pagina.

Stiles lo ascoltò parlare e miracolosamente non lo interruppe neppure una volta. In un paio di occasioni si agitò nel suo groviglio di coperte, cercando di liberarsene, quasi certamente per abbracciare Derek di rimando, ma riuscì solo a far scivolare giù una volta per tutte quella che gli si era bloccata su una spalla. Il plaid cadde per terra dimenticato e nessuno si chinò per raccoglierlo.

Alla fine Derek tacque. Aveva le tempie che martellavano così forte al ritmo impazzito del battito del cuore che per un attimo non riuscì nemmeno a concentrarsi sul suono di quello di Stiles. Per fortuna poteva contare sull’olfatto e il suo naso gli diceva che era riuscito a dissipare l’angoscia e la sofferenza di Stiles. Non del tutto, ma con il tempo le cose sarebbero andate meglio, sino a tornare il più possibile a posto.

Derek non si illudeva di potersi scordare completamente del rimorso che provava quando pensava alla sua famiglia e non era ingenuo, si rendeva conto che un viaggio nel tempo non era un’esperienza che si potesse dimenticare. Quindi Stiles ci avrebbe ripensato, di tanto in tanto, e si sarebbe sentito di nuovo colpevole. Non c’era niente che Derek potesse fare per impedirlo, malgrado l’idea stessa lo riempisse di una furia selvaggia e protettiva. Eppure avrebbe potuto soltanto cercare di capire e rassicurare Stiles come stava facendo in quell’occasione. Se non altro era sicuro che nessuna barriera metaforica fatta di rimorsi li avrebbe spinti ad allontanarsi. Semmai avrebbero avuto un legame in più. Un legame a cui Derek avrebbe volentieri rinunciato per amore della pace interiore di Stiles, ma pur sempre qualcosa che li avrebbe uniti anziché separarli.

«Lei ti adorava» disse Stiles alla fine, con la voce un po’ nasale e un tono che non lasciava spazio a dubbi. «Voglio dire… lo so che è normale, era tua madre, le madri di solito adorano i figli, e di sicuro sai già che ti amava, ma Talia era, oh Derek, era così sicura che saresti diventato una brava persona. Che saresti diventato esattamente come sei, ecco. Lei era sicurissima, si vedeva e aveva solo paura di sbagliare e non darti il massimo, e anche quello è normale, credo, però le cose che voleva insegnarti e che sperava che tu imparassi dal suo esempio io le vedo in te ogni giorno. Sei come sperava lei, Derek, e lei lo sapeva che saresti diventato così. Non ha mai avuto dubbi.»

Derek sorrise, il viso sempre troppo vicino a quello di Stiles, sentendosi un po’ sciocco. Ne avrebbe avute di obiezioni a quelle affermazioni tanto categoriche, ma a parte il fatto che non intendeva far sì che Stiles si deprimesse di nuovo, il punto era che riusciva a credere a ciò che Stiles gli stava dicendo. Era buffo, perché in fondo sua madre stessa gli aveva fatto un discorso simile quando l’aveva evocata usando gli artigli. E, nel vederlo dubbioso sul fatto che gli avrebbe perdonato qualunque cosa e che lo avrebbe amato comunque con la medesima intensità, si era perfino inalberata e l’aveva sgridato. Gli aveva ricordato che gli artigli creavano solo una sorta di proiezione della persona che Talia era stata, ma quella proiezione aveva i ricordi e i sentimenti che erano appartenuti alla Talia viva e perciò ragionava e provava sentimenti come li avrebbe provati in vita. Gli aveva fatto capire che intuiva il suo senso di colpa e non le importava, qualunque ne fosse la causa. Aveva detto che nulla al mondo avrebbe cambiato il bene che gli voleva, non ci era riuscita nemmeno la morte. Derek si era aggrappato alle sue parole senza però crederci sino in fondo. Ora che a ricordargliele c’era Stiles, invece, sentiva che erano vere. Lo percepiva con i sensi, Stiles era sincero al cento per cento. Dovevano averne discusso e proprio in quei precisi termini.

«Mamma lo pensava davvero» annuì, guardando Stiles dritto negli occhi. «Me lo dice il tuo odore. L’ha detto sul serio. È la prima volta che…» Gli si ruppe la voce e fu costretto a usare ogni grammo della sua testardaggine per riuscire a riprendere il filo del discorso, perché lo doveva a Stiles. «È la prima volta che riesco a convincermi che avrebbe potuto perdonarmi anche Kate e l’incendio.»

Quanto la cosa gli desse conforto, nonostante il groppo in gola, doveva leggersi così chiaramente sul suo viso che Stiles si illuminò e fece cenno di sì con il capo, con un vigore perfino eccessivo. «Io ne sono sicuro» si infervorò, e sembrava veramente sollevato.

Al pensiero di quanto era stato in ansia fino a pochi minuti prima a Derek veniva voglia di abbracciarlo con ancora più impeto.

«Era così fiera di te e quando le ho detto che mi dispiaceva di aver perso gli artigli, anche se, beh, è ovvio che a lei non ho spiegato esattamente cosa avevo perso, le ho solo raccontato che per te era un oggetto preziosissimo... comunque sia ha risposto che si rifiutava di credere che te la saresti presa, perché era certa che saresti stato generoso e capace di capire. E poi sono stato attento a non farmi scappare nulla che potesse creare un paradosso, giuro, mi devi credere.» Fece una pausa e si agitò fino a riuscire a emergere in parte da sotto le coperte, liberandosi per lo meno le braccia. «Non sono mai stato così prudente in vita mia come con tua madre, ok, credimi. Giuro. Ma dovevo dirle che sei diventato proprio come lei sperava. Dovevo, Derek. Almeno quello… avresti dovuto vedere la sua espressione. Era così orgogliosa.»

Derek avvertì le lacrime che premevano, chiudendogli il naso e facendogli pizzicare gli occhi. Le trattenne e deglutì a vuoto. Era pazzesco come si potesse provare tanta contentezza e tanta malinconia tutta nello stesso tempo.

«Mi ha dato una cosa per te!» esclamò Stiles all’improvviso, come si fosse ricordato giusto in quell’istante. Scattò in piedi e si cacciò le mani nelle tasche, dopodiché tese come poteva il pugno chiuso verso Derek, con un’espressione che senza l’ausilio dei sensi da Licantropo sarebbe stata praticamente illeggibile. Quasi che a Stiles fosse venuto il dubbio che Derek non ci stesse capendo nulla, aprì il palmo a mostrare un braccialetto di cuoio, corda e legno e riprese a parlare come una macchinetta.

«Quando tua madre me l’ha consegnato non ho pensato al fatto che anche questo avrebbe potuto sparire come i suoi artigli, cioè, sai, svanire nel passaggio tra passato e presente e non arrivarti mai. Merda, se non fossi riuscito a portartelo mi sarei incazzato a morte. Ogni tanto deve pur andarcene una giusta, no? Non possiamo finire sempre in un casino o in una mezza tragedia. Beh, ecco, questa almeno è andata davvero come doveva. E ci voleva, cavolo, ci voleva proprio.»

Era lampante che il fatto di essere riuscito a riportare con sé il regalo di Talia lo riempiva di una gioia istintiva e profondissima. Il battito del suo cuore era diventato più calmo e il suo odore era inequivocabilmente più sereno.

Derek prese con cautela il braccialetto tra le dita, reggendolo come se potesse sbriciolarsi.

Glielo mandava sua madre. Non riusciva a capacitarsene e forse era da stupidi, ma si sentiva sul serio commosso. Inoltre fin dalla primissima occhiata la sua memoria era corsa al bracciale molto simile che Laura era stata solita indossare e che aveva portato con sé anche dopo l’incendio. Le si era spezzato intorno al polso giusto un paio di giorni prima che lei tornasse a Beacon Hills. Derek l’aveva cercato, convinto che lei l’avesse lasciato nell’appartamento che avevano condiviso a New York, senza mai trovarlo. Nemmeno addosso a Laura quando aveva tentato di darle una degna sepoltura. Forse sua sorella l’aveva tenuto con sé, con l’intento di ripararlo, e poi l’aveva perduto chissà dove. A Derek era dispiaciuto non poterlo conservare. Un altro rimpianto legato a Laura.

Scacciò con decisione la nostalgia e la sensazione di vuoto che lo stavano assalendo e si concentrò soltanto sul presente, sul fatto che Stiles era felice di potergli offrire quel segno tangibile dell’affetto di sua madre, sul pensiero che lei in persona gli avesse mandato un regalo. Attraverso il tempo, come se fosse ancora lì con lui, aveva voluto fargli un dono e dirgli che lo amava. Malgrado il retrogusto amaro dell’intera vicenda Derek non poteva fare a meno di pensare che ci fosse un che di estremamente prezioso in quell’assurda esperienza.

Anche Cora aveva un braccialetto come quello, però non lo aveva mai tenuto al polso nemmeno da bambina. Derek non ricordava se ne avesse fatto un ciondolo da mettere al collo o qualcos’altro. Un portachiavi, magari. Una volta aveva visto un mazzo di chiavi che le apparteneva e c’era attaccato di tutto. In ogni caso poteva solo presumere che Cora l’avesse ancora, per quanto non ne avessero mai parlato. Derek era sempre stato convinto che quegli amuleti nella sua famiglia fossero una sorta di tradizione tra madri e figlie.

Come se gli avesse appena letto nel pensiero Stiles gli spiegò che Talia lo aveva preparato con l’intento di farglielo indossare sin da bambino. «Poi sono arrivato io e quando le ho spiegato del mio ciondolo, quello che mi ha fatto Deaton, e le ho detto che avevo perso qualcosa a cui tenevi tantissimo, ha deciso che dovevo portare il bracciale nel futuro per dartelo. Mi ha raccontato che è un amuleto protettivo, che voleva farne uno per ciascuno dei suoi figli. Erano per voi ma lei… lei ha aggiunto una runa anche per me. Hanno anche un senso specifico, me l’ha raccontato mentre le incideva. Una e tua e l’altra è per me. Talia è stata così gentile con me, sai? Non era obbligata a farmi un regalo del genere. Tua madre era così… materna e mi è sembrata altruista e generosa. Le assomigli un sacco.»

Quell’ultima osservazione fece arrossire Derek fino alla radice dei capelli e lui non fece nulla per nasconderlo.

I successivi cinque minuti furono un susseguirsi di informazioni specifiche sulle rune, su cosa rappresentavano e sul perché Talia aveva scelto proprio quelle. Derek ne sapeva qualcosina di suo, ma Stiles aveva le idee molto chiare al riguardo e non soltanto per via della sua conversazione con Talia. Dopo che Deaton gli aveva messo al collo il ciondolo con la Kenaz rovesciata, Derek l’aveva visto fare notte fonda sul computer, alla ricerca di ogni notizia possibile. Stiles era fatto così: incapace di stare con le mani in mano, men che meno se le cose iniziavano ad andare a rotoli.

Il pensiero della malattia che era stata sul punto di ucciderlo era orribile, eppure ora era passata. Derek strinse forte il bracciale e ringraziò mentalmente sua madre per averglielo inviato e per essere stata comprensiva e meravigliosa, proprio come lui la ricordava, e aver voluto prendersi cura anche di Stiles. Derek gliene era sinceramente grato.

Mentre Stiles parlava rimase in silenzio, serrò la mascella e annui più volte solamente per mascherare la commozione. Stiles pareva essere diventato un tramite tanto involontario quanto essenziale per far giungere sino a lui non solo il bracciale ma anche le aspettative e l’affetto di cui sua madre l’aveva impregnato. E che lei avesse creduto così tanto nel suo potenziale per Derek era incredibile e più importante di quanto sapesse esprimere. In più Talia aveva avuto fiducia anche in Stiles. La runa che gli aveva associato la diceva lunga su quanto doveva averlo trovato in gamba e degno di stima.

All’improvviso a Derek venne da sorridere. Certo, era un po’ incongruo, considerato il groviglio di sentimenti non tutti positivi che gli si agitavano nel petto, ma riusciva a immaginare Stiles chino accanto a sua mamma, preso ad ascoltarla mentre lei discettava sul significato delle rune. Chissà che testa a testa, con lui che comprendeva abbastanza dell’argomento per dire la sua e Talia che lo riempiva di complimenti più o meno diretti, intanto che lo associava a un simbolo che si sperava l’avrebbe protetto molto a lungo. Stiles doveva essersi sentito lusingato e magari anche un po’ imbarazzato e di certo aveva gesticolato troppo, per via dell’agitazione. Talia che aveva sempre avuto un modo unico di rassicurare gli altri doveva avergli fatto capire che non aveva motivo di vergognarsi e… era pazzesco! La mamma e Stiles.

Era un’immagine mentale folle e nello stesso tempo era piena di un calore in cui Derek non avrebbe mai nemmeno osato sperare.

Cristo! Stiles era davvero tornato indietro nel tempo e aveva conosciuto sua madre e si erano piaciuti a vicenda.

«Le andavi proprio a genio, eh?» constatò Derek soddisfatto e con una naturalezza di cui si stupì lui per primo.

Stiles arrossì violentemente e si agitò tanto da far scivolare via un’altra coperta. Gliene rimaneva ancora una, drappeggiata sulle spalle e avvolta stretta intorno al collo.

Derek gli sorrise sul serio e annuì. «E viceversa, direi» constatò a voce alta, cercando di capacitarsi del fatto che Stiles e sua madre avevano davvero avuto modo di parlare, nei limiti dell’ansia da paradosso. Sentirlo raccontare da Stiles suonava irreale, sebbene il suo naso gli confermasse che era tutto vero.

«Le rune andrebbero divise e indossate. Io la mia e tu la tua» ripartì in quarta Stiles, con lo scopo evidente di distrarre l’attenzione dalle sue gote in fiamme. Ci sarebbe riuscito, non fosse stato Stiles, ossia un cretino integrale, capace di uscire da un casino ficcandosi in un altro ancora più grande. «Ma Talia ha detto che se le teniamo in un posto che appartiene a entrambi, per esempio appese sopra il nostro letto, funzioneranno benissimo ugualmente.» Gli ci volle un istante per realizzare che si era infilato in un ginepraio perfino peggiore.  «Ovviamente» esclamò in un tono troppo acuto, «le ho… le ho detto che noi… che non abbiamo un solo letto, che non viviamo insieme, noi…»

Derek si riscoprì ad arrossire a sua volta, e in contemporanea gli venne da ridere. Si trattenne a stento e scosse il capo.

«Hai detto alla mamma che stiamo insieme?» reagì d’istinto. Sì pentì subito di essere suonato giudicante. Non era stata sua intenzione. Tanto più che era un vero idiota: ovvio che lei lo sapeva, altrimenti non avrebbe parlato come aveva fatto quando l’aveva evocata per l’ultima volta. Se sua madre non fosse stata al corrente della sua relazione con Stiles non gli avrebbe fatto certi discorsi.

La surrealtà stava prendendo il sopravvento e c’erano un mucchio di cose che Derek avrebbe dovuto metabolizzare piano piano, con il passare del tempo. Se lui si sentiva così per Stiles l’intera faccenda doveva essere ancora più complicata. A parte quello, in realtà, a Derek non dispiaceva affatto che sua madre sapesse che era innamorato e di chi. Era come avere un rimpianto in meno.

Finché lei era stata in vita Derek non le aveva mai detto nulla neppure del proprio orientamento sessuale – semplicemente perché non gli era mai passato per la testa di farlo –  dopodiché lei era morta e, tutto d’un tratto, era stato troppo tardi. Aveva alla lettera del miracoloso che, in conclusione, sua madre fosse riuscita non solo a sentirgli ammettere che c’era una persona che amava e che era certo che fosse quella giusta, ma persino a conoscerla faccia a faccia.

Derek non voleva rimproverare nulla a Stiles. Al contrario, imbarazzo a parte, era contento che quell’opportunità insperata si fosse presentata.

«Lasciami perdere» sbuffò, troncando sul nascere i farfugliamenti di Stiles che provava a scusarsi come se gli avesse fatto chissà quale torto. «Mi hai solo spiazzato, non ti devi giustificare. E poi, in effetti, io e lei ne abbiamo parlato quando…» Si fermò incerto. Non voleva che Stiles si rimettesse a rimuginare sugli artigli. Si schiarì la gola e riprese fingendo disinvoltura. «Insomma, mi ha chiesto lei di spedire il mio ragazzo indietro nel tempo. Era ovvio che lo sapesse. Per me va bene, Stiles, sul serio.» Lo fissò dritto negli occhi per essere sicuro che non ci fossero fraintendimenti e gli prese di nuovo una mano. «Se fosse stata viva vi avrei presentato io e da un bel pezzo.»

Le gote di Stiles presero fuoco una volta per tutte e al naso di Derek arrivò una zaffata di sorpresa e compiacimento tale che fu impossibile ignorarla.

«Sapevo già che le avevi fatto buona impressione. Me l’ha detto quando mi ha chiesto di spedirti da lei.» Una mano strinse più forte il bracciale e l’altra premette aperta contro il viso di Stiles. «Non ho mai avuto il minimo dubbio che a mamma saresti piaciuto.» Semmai ne aveva nutriti moltissimi sul fatto che Talia avrebbe perdonato e amato la persona che suo figlio era diventato dopo Kate, prima ancora dell’incendio. Stiles ne aveva cancellato una buona parte e Derek gliene sarebbe stato debitore per il resto dei suoi giorni.

L’incontro tra lui e Talia era un momento a cui avrebbe voluto assistere, ma anche senza esserci stato era felice di sapere che si erano capiti e perfino confortati a vicenda. Non gli era mai dispiaciuto tanto in vita sua che Stiles, essendo privo dei sensi di lupo, non potesse avvertire la forza della sua convinzione.

«Grazie per il bracciale» disse, lieto di notare che Stiles ne aveva afferrato un capo e ci stava giocherellando. Nel suo odore ansia e vergogna si erano dissipate quasi del tutto. «Avrei voluto esserci, scommetto che insieme eravate uno spettacolo.» Derek lo ammise sperando che Stiles leggesse la sua espressione e vedesse che lo stava constatando senza tormentarsi e con appena un velo di malinconia.

«Ma c’eri!» si rianimò Stiles, lasciandolo a bocca aperta. «Mi sono scordato di dirtelo subito, ma eri lì anche tu, Derek. Però eri piccolo. Un neonato, un cosino… non lo so, non capisco un cavolo di bimbi piccoli, avrai avuto… meno di un anno di sicuro e, cavolo, avresti dovuto vederti!»

Derek sbatté le palpebre, frastornato. Beh, ecco, se non altro si spiegava come mai non si ricordava di aver presenziato a quell’incontro.

Le labbra di Stiles, intanto, stavano incurvandosi in un sorriso di quelli che andavano da un orecchio all’altro. «Dio! No, seriamente… non hai idea, Derek… eri… eri minuscolo e non riesco a pensarci senza che mi sembri di averlo solo sognato. Sai che eri tutto sopracciglia anche quando ancora gattonavi, vero? E che eri uguale ad adesso se mettevi il broncio? Oh, e poi avevi quelle zannette minuscole, quando eri incazzato, perché hai sempre avuto un bel caratterino, ho visto, e quelle zanne così piccole e tutte appuntite, erano… una cosa da pazzi. È tutta una cosa da pazzi, se ci pensi. Ma eri anche adorabile e, cazzo, sì, ecco, non riesco a non dirtelo, eri carino. Tipo: “Mio Dio, com’è carino!” strillato in falsetto, intendo. Eri uno di quei cosettini paffuti che fanno diventare sceme le ragazze perfino se non hanno senso materno. E lo dico con tutto che di solito i bambini mi hanno sempre messo ansia. Tu no, però, tu eri così buffo e… ah, Derek, che cosa assurda. La verità è che eri stupendo e tenerti in braccio è stato uno schianto. È una follia.»

Derek era prontissimo a concordare su quell’ultima annotazione. Era sicuro che gli ci sarebbe voluto un pezzo – mesi o addirittura anni – per farsi entrare in testa il dato di fatto che Stiles l’aveva incontrato nel passato. C’era da diventare scemi già solo il per concetto generale in sé. Stiles che viaggiava nel tempo. Chiunque che viaggiava nel tempo, santo cielo!

Come se non bastasse l’idea che  Stiles l’aveva visto gattonare in giro in versione poppante, l’aveva addirittura fatto ballare sulle ginocchia e lo aveva giudicato adorabile. Adorabile. Derek non ricordava che nessuno l’avesse più definito tale da decenni. L’ultima volta che quel complimento gli era stato rivolto aveva avuto all’incirca sei anni e una zia aveva accompagnato le parole con un pizzicotto da record su una guancia. Derek all’epoca si era sentito stupido, sottovalutato e troppo paffuto. Che idiota.

Ora si sentiva avvampare per l’ennesima volta, e non poteva dire che arrossire come una scolaretta lo facesse sembrare molto meno fesso di quanto era stato da bambino quando si era ritratto sbuffando per evitare un pizzico anche sull’altra guancia.

Dire qualcosa per uscire dall’impasse sarebbe stato utile, ma non gli venne in mente nulla se non: «Gattonavo?»

Ah, complimenti! Constatare l’ovvio era davvero una maniera ottima per riportare il discorso e l’esistenza stessa su binari più normali ed evitare che Stiles, a furia di commenti zuccherosi, lo facesse morire dalla voglia di nascondersi in un buco sottoterra. Se almeno Derek avesse potuto raccontarsi che la reazione di Stiles a quell’incredibile incontro nel passato non lo lusingava affatto, sarebbe stato tutto un pochino più semplice da gestire.

Naturalmente Stiles aveva colto al balzo l’occasione per riaprire le dighe della parlantina.

«Sì, giuro, gattonavi. E ti ho tenuto in braccio sul serio, eh, mentre tua madre si occupava del legame con il Nemeton. So che non è facile crederci, nemmeno io ci crederei subito al tuo posto, fatico un po’ a crederci perfino dopo averlo vissuto, ma ti ho tenuto in braccio e ti ho fatto fare l’aeroplanino. Dio, ora che ci penso, credo che sia stata la cosa più tenera che io e te abbiamo mai condiviso e non avrebbe dovuto piacermi tanto ma è stato bellissimo, però.» Stiles si fermò solo per un breva pausa e mentre prendeva fiato gli si allargò sul muso una smorfia sorniona da gatto satollo. «L’aeroplanino. Lo sai che te lo rinfaccerò a vita, vero Miguel? Miguelito… la prossima volta che ti vedo mettere su uno di quei tuoi musi da serial killer aspettati di sentirmi fare i versi dell’aeroplano. Vrrrrrr, Derek, vrrrr…»

Derek in quel momento l’avrebbe volentieri ucciso come ai bei vecchi tempi, per poi scavare fino a rendere il famoso buco in cui nascondersi ancora più profondo. Prima che potesse sfoderare alzate di sopracciglio minacciose e sarcasmo da combattimento, Stiles scoppiò a ridere così forte che gli si riempirono di nuovo gli occhi di lacrime. Questa volta, però, mentre se le asciugava con il dorso di una mano, Derek nell’annusare il suo odore percepì tutto fuorché angoscia e rimpianto.

Era evidente – perfino Derek che nel decifrare sentimenti non era una cima ci sarebbe arrivato comunque – che l’adrenalina per l’avventura appena conclusa stava finalmente scemando. Stiles era vagamente “ubriaco” per le troppe emozioni, esilarato e, in parte, sinceramente divertito per ciò che aveva vissuto e che gli stava raccontando.

Derek inspirò a fondo per essere certo che non ci fosse stress nel suo odore e all’improvviso gli venne da ridere a sua volta e, nello stesso tempo, provò un desiderio fortissimo di abbracciarlo per la millesima volta.

Anche se non era disposto a dirglielo, era sicuro che il se stesso neonato si era sentito felice e sicuro tra le sue braccia mentre Stiles lo stringeva e lo faceva giocare. D’altronde era così che si sentiva ogni volta che si affidava a Stiles fin dal giorno in cui si erano messi insieme.

«Non ci provare» lo redarguì, ma cedette all’impulso e lo avvolse in un abbraccio più morbido dei precedenti. Sfregò ripetutamente la punta del naso sul suo viso, e gli baciò piano la bocca. «Mentre eri nella vasca, con tutta quell’acqua, non sentivo il tuo odore e non c’era quasi battito e ho pensato che sarei diventato matto, Stiles» soffiò, senza riuscire a vergognarsi della debolezza che stava mostrando. «Non potevo sapere che ero con te nel passato, mi sentivo come se ti avessi mandato lontano, senza di me, troppo lontano per poterti aiutare.»

Stiles gli cinse la vita con le braccia e Derek lo sentì sorridere sulle proprie labbra.

«Eri lì con me per tutto il tempo, Derek.» Stiles aveva quel tono calmo che per lui era tanto inusuale e che sfoderava a tratti solo con Derek, quando capiva che ne aveva davvero bisogno. «Ci siamo fatti compagnia e non mi hai lasciato solo. Eri con me e poi ho sempre saputo che anche nel presente c’eri e che avresti fatto qualunque cosa per riportarmi indietro. Quando è arrivato il momento non sapevo come tornare, sai?»

La punta delle sue dita disegnò un piccolo cerchio sui muscoli tesi del collo di Derek, con lentezza, risalendo verso la nuca come faceva quando voleva aiutarlo ad addormentarsi. Derek sentiva il battito cardiaco, fermo e stabile, pacifico in confronto al suo che era un martellare agitato.

«Poi ho toccato il tronco del Nemeton ho pensato a te e sono tornato. È stato facile, è bastato pensare il tuo nome per tornare al presente.»

Derek ingoiò un sospiro e si riempì di nuovo il naso del profumo della sua pelle, soltanto per confermare a se stesso che Stiles era davvero lì con lui, sano e salvo e in via di totale guarigione.

Era sicuro che ci fossero ancora un milione e mezzo di cose che Stiles voleva raccontargli sin nel minimo dettaglio. Per ora avrebbero dovuto aspettare. Adesso che finalmente i sensi gli dicevano che Stiles era molto più sereno e pronto a crollare per la stanchezza – anche se non se ne accorgeva – la sua intenzione era di nuovo quella di metterlo a letto il prima possibile. Inoltre non sapeva come ribattere a ciò che Stiles aveva appena dichiarato senza diventare troppo melenso, o senza commuoversi in una maniera impossibile da mascherare. Si era già esposto talmente tanto che più che preoccupato per l’eventuale imbarazzo era impacciato dalla sua cronica incapacità di dimostrare le emozioni in modo diretto. Eppure era ormai abituato al fatto che Stiles finiva con il travolgere ogni sua barriera, metterlo a nudo e alla fine farlo sentire amato e compreso anziché patetico e giudicato.

Certi automatismi psicologici da autodifesa, però, erano duri a morire. E poi aveva veramente bisogno di un po’ di tempo per digerire tutto quello che era successo e le tante informazioni ricevute. Quindi anziché replicare si schiarì la gola e inspirò a fondo un’ultima volta, prima di sciogliere Stiles dall’abbraccio e alzarsi dal divano, tendendo una mano per aiutarlo a fare altrettanto.

«Devi dormire, ora.» Riuscì a dirlo con un tono gentile; completamente diverso da quello che aveva usato al suo primo tentativo di convincerlo. Ne fu felice. Odiava sembrare brusco quando avrebbe voluto suonare premuroso.

Si aspettava un’ulteriore se pur debole resistenza, visto che fino ad allora Stiles s’era mostrato preso dall’ansia di chiarire tutto subito, invece lo vide annuire. Tutta la stanchezza che l’eccitazione e la preoccupazione avevano tenuto a bada pareva essergli ripiombata addosso ed era visibile anche sul suo viso. Stiles aveva occhiaie violacee ed era pallido e chiaramente sfinito. Il suo odore tuttavia continuava a rimarcare una ritrovata serenità.

«Ok, mmh… sì.» Stiles si arrese subito e si tirò in piedi con lentezza e perfino un filo meno coordinazione del solito. Si stropicciò gli occhi con una mano chiusa a pugno, in un gesto tanto infantile che Derek dovette guardare in basso per resistere alla tentazione di attirarlo di nuovo a sé e stringerlo più di prima. «Ho…» La voce incominciava a essere impastata e Stiles si stava già dirigendo verso il letto. «Ho un sacco di cose… devo ancora raccontarti un mucchio di cose e so che me ne dimenticherò comunque qualcuna, però… domani, sì. Sono più stanco di quel che pensavo.»

Derek fu sul punto di apostrofarlo con un’invettiva carica d’orgoglio sul fatto che per forza era stanco, dopo quello che aveva passato. Idiota coraggioso e senza il senso della misura o del proprio valore che non era altro. Aveva viaggiato nel tempo e, al rientro da un’avventura che avrebbe mandato chiunque al tappeto, il suo primissimo pensiero era stato farsi perdonare per tutta una serie di presunte mancanze per le quali non aveva nessuna responsabilità effettiva.

Derek s’infilò in tasca il braccialetto con le rune, poi allungò le mani, le appoggiò sulle spalle di Stiles e lo sospinse verso il letto.

«Ti aiuto a infilare il pigiama» annunciò, prima che Stiles si lasciasse cadere a peso morto sul materasso così com’era. «Stai letteralmente barcollando. Se lascio fare a te sei capace di strangolarti con le maniche.»

«Ehi!» Il tono era di finta indignazione, ma nonostante la stanchezza Stiles stava sorridendo e non si ribellò in nessuna maniera.

Derek procedette a srotolarlo da dentro l’ultima coperta che gli era rimasta avvolta addosso e fu allora che vide i segni sul suo collo. Erano rimasti per tutto il tempo nascosti sotto lo strato di lana che l’aveva ricoperto sin sotto il mento. Adesso spiccavano ben visibili e rossi. Senza dubbio erano recenti. Dovevano esserci stati anche mentre Stiles riemergeva dall’acqua ghiacciata, ma in quel momento e anche dopo, quando Scott e Deaton l’avevano rivestito con abiti asciutti, Derek era stato troppo agitato per notarli.

 

 

Sul fatto che si trattasse del marchio lasciato da cinque artigli non c’era alcun dubbio. Si infilavano, paralleli e convergenti verso il basso, dentro il colletto della t-shirt di Stiles. Quella fradicia e gelata che Scott gli aveva levato nello studio del veterinario doveva avere il colletto strappato. Derek era pronto a giurarci.

Stiles non si era lamentato, anche se una serie di graffi come quelli era dolorosa. Come minimo bruciava come l’inferno.

In un istante tutta la calma interiore che Derek aveva riacquistato andò a farsi friggere. Il sangue gli stava salendo dritto al cervello.

Stiles se n’era stato lì a blaterare sul fatto di avergli fatto da balia e non gli aveva detto nulla su chi l’aveva ferito. Se l’avevano aggredito mentre era nel passato era suo diritto saperlo, anche se non poteva più far niente né per proteggerlo né per dare una lezione a chiunque si fosse permesso di fargli del male. O magari era stata Talia prima di capire che Stiles non rappresentava un pericolo? Stiles avrebbe dovuto raccontarglielo in ogni caso. Se sua madre l’aveva ferito non poteva che essere stato perché pensava di dover proteggere il proprio bambino, perciò era colpa sua…

La risata di Stiles, potente e cristallina malgrado la spossatezza, lo riscosse, costringendolo a guardarlo in viso. Stiles stava ancora ridendo di cuore.

«Scusa.» Cercò di tornare serio almeno in parte. «Ddovresti vedere che faccia hai e… no, seriamente. All’improvviso ti è venuta l’espressione da maniaco assassino e non capivo perché e poi ho visto che mi fissavi il collo e m’ero scordato dei graffi, ma ti si legge in viso cosa stai pensando ed è troppo buffo, sai?»

«Non è buffo per niente!» s’inalberò Derek, ancora rabbuiato. «Non so chi ti ha graffiato ma se fossi stato lì…»

Stiles gli rise in faccia ancora più sonoramente. Puzzava di divertimento lontano un chilometro.

«Oddio, perdonami» ripeté, troppo esilarato per suonare del tutto sincero nel suo pentimento. «Scusa, scusa. È solo che sto immaginando cosa faresti al responsabile e, sinceramente, quando ti preoccupi così tanto per me da un lato mi sento uno stronzo e dall’altro… beh, è una bella sensazione. Perciò scusami, ma se ci penso… Ah!» Trattenne a stento un altro attacco di ridarella, poi scostò la stoffa della maglia e inclinò il collo perché Derek potesse osservarlo meglio. «Non lo noti?» chiese. Sembrava leggermente stupito. «Non vedi come sono corti i graffi e quanto sono vicini? Dai, Miguel, andiamo…»

Derek non ci arrivava, no, tante grazie. Magari le sue capacità intellettive erano ottenebrate dalla rabbia al pensiero che qualcuno avesse aggredito la persona che amava, e con ciò? A Stiles non sarebbe bastato usare il solito nomignolo che utilizzava per convincerlo a sdrammatizzare. Voleva risposte, non risatine e battute incomprensibili.

Stiles scosse il capo con aria incredula e trasse un profondo sospiro. «Aaah» esalò e un attimo dopo prese la mano di Derek e lo costrinse ad aprire il palmo. Gli fece piegare le dita e con le sue creò dei piccoli varchi, separandole. Dopo lo afferrò per il polso e guidandolo se le passò sulla gola, attento a sfiorare le linee dei graffi.

A Derek si accese la proverbiale lampadina nel cervello. Non poteva essere. No, era troppo ridicolo.

Con un ultimo sbuffo di ilarità Stiles annuì e si premette contro il suo palmo aperto, in modo che il tocco diventasse una sorta di carezza là dove la sua pelle era stata intaccata dagli artigli.

«Una mano grande avrebbe lasciato segni diversi» rimarcò in un sussurro. L’udito di Derek colse una sorta di nostalgia nel vibrare di quelle poche parole. Stiles sentiva la mancanza del bambino che aveva incontrato nel passato? Pareva di sì e accorgersene era stranissimo. Derek faticava a pensarci senza confondersi. Stiles provava malinconia per una versione di lui che non avrebbe mai dovuto conoscere. Ed era stato lui a fargli male? Cosa diavolo gli era saltato in mente da neonato per fare una cosa del genere?

«Ti ho graffiato?» Derek non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiederlo anche se in fondo conosceva già la risposta. «Hai detto che ero tranquillo tra le tue braccia e che abbiamo giocato insieme.»

Stiles fece un nuovo cenno affermativo. «Solo che poi non volevi lasciarmi andare. Non c’era verso. Talia ha dovuto strapparti via a forza. Non avevo mai visto un bimbo piccolo piangere in quel modo, mi sono sentito veramente uno stronzo a mollarti lì mentre ti disperavi e cercavi di scapparle per tornare da me.»

Derek sapeva di avere gli occhi sgranati, un’espressione da ebete e il viso in fiamme, e non poteva farci niente. Aprì la bocca per rispondere e la richiuse all’istante. Era stato pronto a sbranare chi aveva attaccato Stiles e gli toccava scoprire di essere stato lui stesso e per motivi che lo facevano sentire del tutto disarmato e attonito per l’imbarazzo. Per forza Stiles gli aveva sghignazzato in faccia a ripetizione. Dio, che imbecille completo che era.

Eppure non riusciva ad allontanare la mano dal tepore confortante del collo di Stiles e dentro di sé poteva comprendere benissimo come il cucciolo tutto istinto che doveva essere stato si fosse rifiutato di lasciarlo andar via.

«Lo so che forse non dovrei esserne tanto contento, perché mi sono sul serio sentito in colpa ad andarmene facendoti piangere. Ma posso ammettere che mi sono anche sentito felice?»

Stilese l’aveva chiesto con un candore tale che Derek si ritrovò ad annuire senza nemmeno pensarci. Le sue dita si mossero seguendo il medesimo impulso. Accarezzarono prima i marchi che lui stesso aveva lasciato – ora si rendeva conto di quanto erano piccoli rispetto all’attuale grandezza delle sue mani – e poi uno zigomo e la linea del mento.

«Me l’hai detto anche prima che non sopporti l’idea di perdermi.» La voce di Stiles era scesa di tono e si era fatta più roca. «E lo so, lo sento, però quando nel passato ti sei aggrappato a me con tutte le tue forze, anche se eri così piccolo, mi sono sentito… è stato… non so come dirlo, Derek. Eri minuscolo e ti sei addirittura trasformato, solo per trattenermi, per non lasciarmi andare. Talia ha detto che secondo lei pensavi che ti appartenevo e… non avevo mai capito prima fino a che punto potevi tenerci a me. Cioè, lo sapevo, ma non l’avevo mai sperimentato in un modo tanto diretto e inequivocabile. Non sto cercando di dirti che da grande non riesci a farmi sentire amato, non ti mettere in teste cazzate, Miguel, intesi? Sto cercando di dirti che è stato bellissimo e che per me vale lo stesso, va bene? Per me è uguale. È una cosa melensa da morire e nei libri suona sempre come la banalità fatta cazzata illeggibile, però non so vivere senza di te, Derek. Ecco, l’ho detto.»

Derek lo baciò d’impeto, come se da quel bacio dipendesse la sua stessa vita.

I suoi sensi si attivarono in automatico per cercare di percepire ogni sfumatura delle emozioni che Stiles stava provando. Era un compito più difficile del previsto, visto che Derek aveva dentro un tale subbuglio di sentimenti che le reazioni fisiche e chimiche del suo corpo finivano con il mescolarsi e confondersi con quelle di Stiles. Si sentiva il cuore in gola come un ragazzino e aveva la testa leggera e lo stomaco annodato stretto. La dichiarazione d’amore di Stiles era stata soverchiante, specie dopo l’altalena emotiva di quella giornata lunghissima. E non solo le ultime ore: l’intero periodo trascorso dal momento in cui era venuto a conoscenza della malattia di Stiles era stato un incubo che finalmente si era dissipato consentendogli di respirare e di ricominciare a credere nel futuro.

L’indomani appena Stiles ne fosse stato in grado sarebbero andati insieme nella Riserva ad attivare il sigillo sul Nemeton e Stiles sarebbe guarito una volta per tutte. Avrebbe detto addio ai mal di testa lancinanti e al senso d’oppressione che l’avevano torturato e sarebbe stato bene, senza correre più nessun pericolo.

«D’ora in poi andrà tutto bene.» Derek si stupì di averlo detto – e con che veemenza – dato che non era proprio da lui fare affermazioni ottimistiche. Solo che aveva bisogno di persuadersi e in qualche modo il pensiero che lui e Stiles fossero riusciti a trovarsi, comprendersi e aggrapparsi l’uno all’altro persino oltre le barriere del tempo lo rendeva capace di crederci più del solito.

Stiles tornò serio e parve riflettere. Gli fece abbassare il palmo della mano e con fare distratto ci tracciò sopra una triscele invisibile, usando la punta di un dito.

«Sai che negli ultimi giorni prima di “partire”, diciamo così, mi sono scervellato su cosa avesse in mente Deaton?»

Derek non si era aspettato la domanda e lo fissò inarcando perplesso un sopracciglio.

«Per il Nemeton, intendo» gesticolò Stiles, rianimandosi via via che parlava. «Non lo vuole riattivare solo per curarmi, dai, a me è sembrato subito evidente. Ha in mente qualcosa e non lo vuole dire e all’inizio ero incazzato perché ne ho passate di tutti i colori con quell’accidenti di albero, grazie mille. Ho il sacrosanto diritto di sapere anche le cazzate che lo riguardano, tanto ci vado sempre di mezzo io! E poi Deaton mi fa venire i nervi ogni volta che fa il misterioso. Ha quell’atteggiamento da saggio Jedi che ti farà finire nella merda che mi fa girare le palle a prescindere. La gente come lui la deve smettere con questa fissazione del “meno sai e più sarai al sicuro” o con la variante del “meno ti dico e più potrai imparare con l’esperienza”. Il meglio che ti può capitare a ficcarti in una situazione senza sapere un tubo è un grandissimo casino. Ma vai a farlo capire a lui e tu pure con Scott se ci ripenso…»

«Stiles!» Derek lo interruppe più per timore di perdere il filo che per evitare un rimprovero.

Stiles si sedette sul letto e guardò in su, muovendo le spalle per sciogliere un nodo di tensione nei muscoli. Sembrava sul punto di rimettersi a sospirare. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e annuì tra sé e sé. «Beh, comunque, per farla breve, penso che Deaton voglia far rinascere il Nemeton perché potrebbe diventare una protezione per Beacon Hills, invece che un faro attira mostri e disgrazie assortite. Non ci sarei arrivato se tua madre non mi avesse detto che legare gli Hale al Nemeton li avrebbe fatti diventare dei guardiani o dei protettori, dell’albero innanzitutto e anche della città, e riflettendoci credo che in un certo senso… non so cosa abbia costretto la tua famiglia o chiunque altro sia stato a tagliare il Nemeton, immagino che al momento fosse la sola opzione possibile, ma è probabile che ora se ricrescesse avrebbe di nuovo un potere positivo. In fondo i Druidi non accudivano le querce sacre per lasciare che causassero sciagure. Al contrario, le piante erano simbolo di sovranità, saggezza, passaggio tra mondo reale e mondo sovrannaturale, armonia. Non è mica detto che avere qui il Nemeton debba significare sempre e solo pericoli. Lo so che detto da me suona assurdo, perché, ok, non voglio ricordarmi di tutto quello che ho passato… però…»

Nemmeno Derek era intenzionato a infilarsi in un discorso troppo dettagliato riguardo a tutte le cose orribili accadute attorno al Nemeton fin dalla morte di Paige. Corse in soccorso di Stiles come poteva, nell’intento di riportare la conversazione sul binario della positività piuttosto che farlo deragliare su quello dei bruttissimi ricordi.

«Penso che tu abbia ragione» si affrettò ad affermare. «Immagino che… beh, suona sensato.»

Nel dirlo si rese conto che sperava fosse vero. Avrebbe potuto significare che finalmente Beacon Hills sarebbe diventata un posto vivibile e tranquillo come non era più da troppi anni. Se fosse stato utile a farlo succedere, Derek avrebbe accettato di lasciarsi legare al Nemeton non una ma mille volte.

«Presumo che Deaton non voglia dirlo finché non ne è sicuro» rimuginò Stiles. «Sarebbe da lui. Non è che lo consideri una brutta persona, eh. So che è dalla nostra parte e che ci aiuterà sempre, sono i suoi metodi che mi fanno incazzare, tutto qui. Immagino che non ne parli più che altro per prudenza, anche se prima di infilarmi nella vasca, quando tu e Scott non c’eravate, gliene ho cantate quattro. Sì, scommetto che è così e che non ce lo dirà finché non ne sarà certo.»

Derek concordò con un cenno del capo e lo vide sorridere appena. Stiles pareva soddisfatto di aver messo al suo posto un altro tassello del puzzle. Non soltanto per il suo potenziale e positivo significato, anche per il gusto di far quadrare le cose. Se essere enigmatico e parlare come un oracolo era tipico di Deaton, il voler risolvere qualunque mistero e dare una risposta a tutte le domande che ciò comportava era tipico di Stiles.

A Derek bastava sapere che l’intera vicenda avrebbe portato alla salvezza del suo ragazzo e forse a una maggiore stabilità e sicurezza per l’intero branco. Il perché e il percome non lo interessavano più di tanto. Faticava perfino a rifletterci su, in quel preciso momento. Era un’altra delle cose su cui era certo che avrebbe ragionato a lungo in seguito, magari in un attimo di solitudine, per riuscire a convincersene sino in fondo. Per ora preferiva tornare a occuparsi delle necessità immediate di Stiles, in cima alle quali c’era ancora un lungo sonno ristoratore.

«Sì» ripeté, anche per tranquillizzare Stiles ulteriormente. «Credo che potresti avere ragione. Ci penseremo con più calma domani. Adesso ho bisogno di saperti a letto e anche a me non farebbe male chiudere gli occhi per un paio d’ore.»

Stiles gli tolse dalle mani il pigiama, che nel frattempo Derek aveva recuperato da sotto il cuscino. «Ok» concesse, iniziando a sfilarsi la maglia. «Però ho cambiato idea: non ho bisogno di aiuto, faccio io. Per oggi mi è bastata l’esperienza assurda di averti fatto da babysitter anche senza che adesso ribaltiamo i ruoli. Io non gattono, riesco ad arrangiarmi da solo.»

Derek acchiappò al volo i jeans che Stiles gli aveva lanciato, prese anche la t-shirt e borbottò una rimostranza sull’avere un compagno disordinato. In realtà se ne infischiava, era giusto un modo per darsi un tono e non ritrovarsi a fissare i graffi. Meglio non rimettersi a meditare sul come e perché li aveva inferti.

Senza aggiungere altro andò in bagno per infilare i vestiti di Stiles nella cesta del bucato, anche se non erano sporchi. Voleva concedersi un minuto per riuscire a convincersi che sia lui che Stiles erano a casa, che non ci sarebbero mai più state pazzie come un viaggio nel tempo e che la loro vita sarebbe tornata molto presto alla normalità, benché il termine “normale” si adattasse poco a entrambi.

Nel rientrare nella stanza principale scoprì che Stiles era già scivolato sotto il piumone. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma era ancora sveglio.

«Vieni qui» lo chiamò, sollevando appena le palpebre e cercando di aprirgli un varco perché potesse infilarsi a letto.

Derek si spogliò in fretta e in silenzio. Indossò la maglietta e i pantaloni stile tuta con cui dormiva di solito e raggiunse Stiles non appena ebbe finito.

Stiles gli si raggomitolò addosso e Derek controllò che fosse ben coperto e ricambiò la stretta per contribuire a riscaldarlo. La pelle di Stiles non era più livida e gelata, eppure Derek era convinto che fosse meglio andare sul sicuro. Pazienza se stava facendo la figura della chioccia.

Stiles mugolò come un gatto che avesse trovato il posto perfetto in cui acciambellarsi al calduccio.

Derek gli accarezzò sovrappensiero i capelli e tornò a inspirare a fondo.

«Sei tornato» disse, più che altro a se stesso, visto che a tratti faticava ancora a crederci.

«Mmmh…» Stiles gli strusciò la fronte su una spalla e poi sul mento. «Dovevo. Da piccolo eri delizioso e odiavo farti piangere, ma non potevo restare lì nel passato. Il mio Miguel era qui nel presente ad aspettarmi.»

«Stupido!» Derek glielo soffiò in un orecchio. Lo amava così tanto che a volte, come in quel momento, la felicità di averlo accanto gli faceva male al cuore. Stiles lo rendeva migliore e felice, come nessun altro al mondo. Riaverlo indietro gli sembrava una benedizione. Cercò le sue labbra per un rapido bacio. Gliene posò un altro sulla fronte e forse avrebbe continuato così, spinto dalla gioia di riaverlo accanto, ma un attimo dopo Stiles si era già addormentato.

Derek gli circondò meglio la vita con un braccio e chiuse gli occhi. L’odore di Stiles, familiare e rassicurante come una coperta calda, gli invase le narici e perfino la mente. La sua presenza lo fece sentire di nuovo integro e al sicuro e il suono lento e sereno dei suoi respiri lo accompagnò finché anche lui, senza neppure accorgersene, scivolò tranquillo nel sonno.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le stupende fanart di piratesyebewarned le trovate anche [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8810185). Andate a spargere amore su di lei e sui suoi disegni.

 

Il fanmix, altrettanto stupendo, fatto da Eloriee, lo trovate cliccando sulla copertina qui sotto. Correte ad ascoltarlo e a scuoricinarlo tutto ;D

 

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8790271)

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ritorno al presente (Fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810185) by [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned)




End file.
